By the Firelight
by Frederick Black
Summary: They've been wandering in the woods for hours, each step seeming to bring them farther away from Olympus. A Father/Daughter fic between Kratos and Pandora, set during GOWIII. Rated T for swearing in description and slight sexual reference.


Hello again, everybody! I've been really bored lately, so I decided to make another fic! Good news for my loyal followers, bad news for everyone who hates me, lol.

So, here it is; as much of a disappointment that God of War III was, I had to make this. It's a Father/Daughter scene between Kratos and Pandora; it is kinda short, but oh well, it's the best I could do at the moment

Yes, I realize that this does not fit in to the game at all, and Kratos is also a little OOC, so flame me if you want, I really don't give a shit

Enjoy!

**DISCLAMER**: I own nothing; all characters belong to Sony Computer Entertainment

**By The Firelight**

They've been wandering in the woods for hours, each step seeming to bring them farther away from Olympus. Pandora, the key to the Flame of Olympus, grew very tired, very fast; after all she never had much chance to exercise. Kratos, the heartless scourge of the gods, pressed onwards, ignoring the teen's cries and complaints for rest, paying attention only to the image of the colossal mountain in the distance.

Kratos stopped dead in his tracks, Pandora lightly bumping into him. "It is another day's journey to the mount. We will make camp here and continue tomorrow." he said in his gruff baritone.

"Finally!" the young girl said, slumping down onto a rock.

Later, that evening…well… what they believed was evening, Kratos began trying to build a fire. He had already caught a wild boar for them to eat, and was now struggling to give themselves a way to cook it. Eventually, he succeeded, and put his flint stone back into his goat skin pouch. Kratos rarely ever carried more than three things with him; his blades, the flint stone, and a thin, tattered blanket.

After they had eaten, the two decided to get as much rest as they could. Kratos took the blanket out of his pouch and made to unfold it when he realized that Pandora would only be sleeping on the cold ground, with nothing to protect her from the frigid night air. Looking at the blanket, he realized what he had to do. "Pandora…" he said. The teen girl looked at Kratos questioningly.

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"It gets very cold in this area at night, perhaps you should take this." He said gesturing to the tattered cloth. The girl tentatively took it.

"But, what about you, won't you be cold?" she asked worriedly.

"Cold has never bothered me before." Kratos said, lying through his teeth. "Now get some rest, child."

He could hear her mutter something to the effect of "imnotachild"

Kratos could tell, even without the presence or absence of the sun, that it was the dead of night. He could hear the soft wind blowing through the trees, he could feel the cold night air on his pale skin.

He could see, in the dimming light of the fire, the soft face of Pandora as she tried to sleep under the extremely stressful situation. He turned and tried to lull himself to sleep, but the memories of his past haunted him ever more.

While Kratos was wrestling with his memories, he heard a soft moan, then he heard another, slightly louder one come from Pandora.

Having been a teenager once in his life, Kratos had an idea as to what she was doing, so he rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. That is, until they started to sound less like moans of pleasure and more like cries of pain. His eyes flew open as he grabbed the Blades of Exile, ready to cut down any attacker.

It was then he realized that Pandora was moaning in her sleep. She was most likely having a nightmare. She cried out as she woke up, breathing heavy and sweating; she calmed herself and tried to regain her composure.

She looked up at Kratos, fear in her eyes "I was dreaming about when Zeus took me away from my father," she said "Kratos I'm scared."

He looked down at her cooly "Well, what do you suggest I do?" he said, trying to retain his tough exterior.

"Could I sleep with you?"

Kratos paused. The question was innocent enough, but it was enough to make him a little uneasy. He hadn't been close to another human being in a long time. Sure, he'd had mindless, heartless sex with countless women over the last fifteen years, but he'd never been able to actually care about any of them.

"Well…" he said trying to stall for time, "I guess… it would be alright." Pandora smiled a little.

She stood up and allowed Kratos to lay down first. He took the Blades of Exile and stuck them into the ground above his head, in case he needed them. She lied down next to him and threw the blanket over the both of them. She nuzzled into his broad chest.

She slowly started to drift into a soft slumber. "Goodnight, daddy." She whispered as she finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight…Pandora." Kratos said as he drifted off as well. For the first night since he could remember, the ghosts of his past didn't haunt him in the night.

For the first time, he was completely at peace.

Well, wasn't that sweet? Btw fans, this summer I'm gonna be coming out with some other fics, so be looking for them, I'll keep them updated on my profile.

R&R plz


End file.
